


Lazy Evenings

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Lazy Evenings

Once in a while when Black Hat or Flug get done with work they enjoy going to the others working space to just see them after a long day. Black Hat will sit at Flug’s work desk and just silently watch him work. Flug gets so invested in something that he never notices Black Hat until he finally gets done. Even though Flug gets spooked because of Black Hat he never gets angry since he finally gets to see him. Flug is the opposite.He goes into Black Hat’s office and cuddles him as he is working. If Black Hat is on the phone with a client Flug loves to try getting him to falter with kisses as he tries to listen to what someone is saying. Even though half the time in the manor is spent working both of them know that the other is thinking of them at the end of the day.


End file.
